What If...
by pojz
Summary: Reese from Passions gets a make-over... how do the women in Harmony react?


What If... 

**a _Passions_ fic by pojz**

  


  
It was a bright, sunny day in the maple-leaf land of Harmony. All the houses in the neighbourhood looked the same and the grass seemed oddly plastic.  
  
In a small park near a lighthouse, a young girl sat. She had long brown hair and beautiful black eyes. She was sitting on a bench, thinking; scheming if you will.  
  
'Think, Kay! How do I get into bed with Miguel? He's so yummy!' These thoughts and many others alike protruded the girl's mind. She saw many of her favourite erotic daydreams in her head when she suddenly heard a crash.  
  
*crash*  
  
'What the heck was that? Mmmm, Miguel. You hot muffin…'  
  
In another part of the park lay a young man who seemed to have recently had some sort of klutz attack. He was looking over in the general direction of the girl when something unearthly happened. His thick, clunky glasses fell of his head and onto the pavement. He crawled on all fours reaching out with his hands. He carefully moved around when he heard a small ~smash~. 'Oh no, my glasses!' He picked up the remaining pieces of his glasses and miraculously made his way home.  
  
'Oh shucks! My glasses! Now what?' The handsome and well-built teen thought, 'Thankfully there's an optometrist down the street that no one ever heard of until now.' He glanced to the side for a moment. 'Huh? How did I know that? Never mind, I guess I'll go there now.'  
  
The teenage hunk blindly walked to the optometrist. He met the blink Father Lonogan on the way. Somehow, they both acted as if they could see absolutely perfectly.  
  
===  
  
The boy entered the office and tried looking around. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, young man. Welcome to 'Lens' Boutique'. How may I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked. She was unconsciously staring at the boy. 'He mustn't be older than 17! Bad thoughts! Although…"  
  
"Uh….hi. Did you say 'boutique'?"  
  
"Yes sir. How may I help you?"  
  
"Err…yes… My name is Reese. Uhm, I need some new glasses?"  
  
"Hi Ross, I mean Reese. My name's Christine. We only sell contacts here. And you have to buy an entire… package."  
  
'A package? What kind of package?"  
  
Christine looked at Reese as if he had grown two heads, "Why son, this is a beauty parlour."  
  
"A what?! Ack!" Reese tried to make a run for it, but fell flat on his face; successfully smashing the other lens. "Oh crap. Alright. What are the packages?"  
  
Christine grinned. "The only male package we have is: contacts, hair, and a clothing makeover. $80. Bargain, bargain, bargain!"  
  
"Ugh! Ok," Reese shifted uncomfortably at the though of an actual makeover.  
  
"Excellent. Come with me," Christine smiled to herself. This was definatley a hunk-to-be.  
  
While they contacts were being made, Christine picked out an outfit for Reese. A white tank top, Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. She made him change in the stall with the camera ^^. When he was changed, Christine took a tub of gel and smacked it onto his head.  
  
"Ah, gotta love this stuff. You should really buy some," Christine began combing Reese's hair into a flick.  
  
"Er, no. I don't have anymore cash on me now."  
  
"That's ok, we can put it on the tab."  
  
"I don't ** want ** a tab!" Reese looked around him in vain. Everything was still too blurry.  
  
"Hmm, alright. The contacts should be ready by now. Just hang on a sec," Christine took one last look at the hunk, ehem, I mean Reese before getting the contacts.  
  
Reese shifted uncomfortably yet again. 'Gosh, I must look like a weirdo'  
  
When Christine came back, she told Reese how to insert the contacts without poking his eyes out. After he put them in himself, he left, without a single glance at the mirror.  
  
Reese walked back to Lighthouse Park. He noticed that he was receiving strange looks from some girls at school, their moms, and ever their grandmas. 'Yikes! Is my shirt un-tucked? Oh yea…tank. Eek!'  
  
As Reese was walking along, a group of girls began forming and following him around. He didn't really notice them, only the goddess in front of him.  
  
'Oh Miguel! Yes!' Kay thought on a rock, yet again thinking of her glossy dreamboat. She noticed a young, handsome and 'Wow…hot' teen walking towards her followed by a continuously growing club.  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" Kay raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way, winked, and did the hip-thingie.  
  
Reese was flabbergasted. 'Oh. My freaking gosh!'  
  
"How about you and me go see a movie?" Kay asked seductively. 'Hell with Miguel, this guy is just as hot!'  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Reese looked around nervously before the thoughts 'I'm a babe magnet' hit his beautiful face. He held his head high for all the girls to see and he walked home surrounded by the fan club, which was led by Kay. 'Oh yea, who's da man?'  
  



End file.
